Rules
Hello and Welcome to Warrior Cat Clans RP Wikia! The main thing here is for you to have fun being a warrior but we do have rules.... Rules... Serious, WILL Result in Banning 1. No cussing, even if it's *'d out. No exceptions. 2. No cyberbullying. (That includes: Cussing, out-of-hand arguing, insults, telling someone to 'shut up', etc.) 3. No bringing issues from other Wikias or websites here, or vice versa. You can only talk about it via Private Messages to users of this Wiki only. Semi-Serious, MAY Result in Banning* *''If banned or not may depend on how often this happens or how long a post it was'' 1. Do not role-play someone else's cat without asking them first. That includes ceremonies and gatherings for leaders. 2. Don't edit someone else's blog or user page w/o their permission. No exceptions. Non-Serious, WILL NOT Result in Banning* *''Will Result in a minor Ban after THREE warnings'' 1. Don't randomly make family members for someone else's cats. 2. Don't make super long descriptions or backrounds for your cats. 3. Do not make a cat or Clan without asking an Admin first. 4. Don't create family for your cat if you aren't going to, or no one will, role-play. 5. Don't abuse the caps lock button. Yelling constantly can be very annoying. 6. Only use categories that are for categorizing pages, not to take up space and/or give you more badges. 7. You may only have one real-life image for your cat, as the PCA can cover the different ranks. 8. Your signature must have 10 words or less; no exceptions. Yes, these rules are active in the . - Project Rules You can find the Rules and Guidelines for our projects here. *Project Characters: Rules & Guidelines *Project Charart: Rules & Guidelines To Join a Clan... To join a clan, leave a message on the talk page of the clan you wish to join. You must name the cat, name a description of it, and name its ranking so that someone can properly add you in. Next, create a page with all the information on your cat. Contact PC if you unsure of how to set up the page, and someone will surely help you out. After all this, go to the clan's roleplay page and roleplay away! You can create as many cats as you want, but be aware that if you neglect one for too long, it might be put up for adoption. On the other hand, there are many cats who have been neglected and been put up for adoption. You can check out the Cats up for adoption page to see a list of these cats. Find a cat that you want? Request for it in the proper section. If it has a page, you can update it. If it doesn't, go ahead and create one! Have fun. =) Contact Us You can contact the following Chat Moderators below if you need their help: *Hazeleye *Leafy You can contact the following administrators below if you need help: *Rainlegs *Rowanflight *Rainfacestar *Silverflower Category:Other Pages Category:Rules